Honey Funny Bunny
Lyrics |-|Korean= 멈추지마 어서 내게 다가와 꼭 눈을 감아 줘 (Oh Slow Down) 말하지마 조금만 더 기다려 떨리는 손을 달래 줘 (Oh-oh-U-wow) 초코칩 쿠키보다 촉촉한 내 맘으로 녹여 줄게 마쉬멜로우 초콜릿보다 Oh my luv 아로마 향기보다 더 진한 내 맘으로 녹여 줄게 이런 나의 맘을 받아 줘 (받아줘) 알겠어 Honey Funny Bunny 달콤한 향기처럼 부드럽게 day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny 뜨거운 불꽃처럼 진한 첫 키스처럼 wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey 너무 달콤해 Funny Funny Funny Funny 너무 상큼해 Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby 언제나 그대 품에 안겨 꿈을 꾸고 싶어요 오 눈부셔 쳐다볼 수 없잖아 너무 아름다워 (yo so fine) 또 설레여 잠을 잘 수 없잖아 두근두근 날 좀 달래 줘 (oh-oh-u-wow) 내 볼에 스쳐가는 부드러운 그 입술 나 어떡해 갖고 싶어 어서 너 내게 와줄래 애타게 바라 보는 아이같은 그 눈빛에 어느새 빠져버린 나는 어떡해 (어떡해) 알겠어 Honey Funny Bunny 달콤한 향기처럼 부드럽게 day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny 뜨거운 불꽃처럼 진한 첫 키스처럼 wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey 너무 달콤해 Funny Funny Funny Funny 너무 상큼해 Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby 언제나 그대 품에 안겨 꿈을 꾸고 싶어요 (몰래 몰래) 널 위해 (노래 노래) 불러 줄래 (오래 오래) 내 모든 사랑을 줄래 (들어봐봐) 터질 듯한 (나를봐봐) 나를봐봐 (다가와봐) 다가와 하늘 위로 그댈 안고 날아 Honey Funny Bunny 달콤한 향기처럼 부드럽게 day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny 뜨거운 불꽃처럼 진한 첫 키스처럼 wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey 너무 달콤해 Funny Funny Funny Funny 너무 상큼해 Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby 언제나 그대 품에 안겨 꿈을 꾸고 싶어요 |-|Romanization= meomchujima eoseo naege dagawa kkok nuneul gama jwo (Oh Slow Down) malhajima jogeumman deo gidaryeo tteollineun soneul dallae jwo (Oh-oh-U-wow) chokochip kukiboda chokchokhan nae mameuro nogyeo julge maswimellou chokollitboda Oh my luv aroma hyanggiboda deo jinhan nae mameuro nogyeo julge ireon naui mameul bada jwo (badajwo) algesseo Honey Funny Bunny dalkomhan hyanggicheoreom budeureopge day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny tteugeoun bulkkoccheoreom jinhan cheot kiseucheoreom wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey neomu dalkomhae Funny Funny Funny Funny neomu sangkeumhae Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby eonjena geudae pume angyeo kkumeul kkugo sipeoyo o nunbusyeo chyeodabol su eobtjanha neomu areumdawo (yo so fine) tto seolleyeo jameul jal su eobtjanha dugeundugeun nal jom dallae jwo (oh-oh-u-wow) nae bore seuchyeoganeun budeureoun geu ipsul n a eotteokhae gatgo sipeo eoseo neo naege wajullae aetage bara boneun aigateun geu nunbiche eoneusae ppajyeobeorin naneun eotteokhae (eotteokhae) algesseo Honey Funny Bunny dalkomhan hyanggicheoreom budeureopge day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny tteugeoun bulkkoccheoreom jinhan cheot kiseucheoreom wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey neomu dalkomhae Funny Funny Funny Funny neomu sangkeumhae Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby eonjena geudae pume angyeo kkumeul kkugo sipeoyo (mollae mollae) neol wihae (norae norae) bulleo jullae (orae orae) nae modeun sarangeul jullae (deureobwabwa) teojil deutan (nareulbwabwa) nareulbwabwa (dagawabwa) dagawa haneul wiro geudael ango nara Honey Funny Bunny dalkomhan hyanggicheoreom budeureopge day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny tteugeoun bulkkoccheoreom jinhan cheot kiseucheoreom wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey neomu dalkomhae Funny Funny Funny Funny neomu sangkeumhae Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby eonjena geudae pume angyeo kkumeul kkugo sipeoyo |-|English= Don’t stop, hurry and come close to me, close your eyes tight (Oh Slow Down) Don’t speak, wait just a little longer and calm my shaking hands (Oh-oh-U-wow) I’ll melt you with my heart that is more moist than a chocolate chip cookie Thicker than marshmallow chocolate Oh my luv Stronger than an aromatic fragrance is my heart that I’ll melt you with Please accept these feelings I have for you (Please accept) Do you feel me Honey Funny Bunny Tenderly like a sweet fragrance day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny Like our deep first kiss as hot as fireworks wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey You’re so sweet Funny Funny Funny Funny You’re so refreshing Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby I want to be held in your embrace and dream forever Oh, you shine so bright that I can’t look at you, You’re so beautiful (yo so fine) My heart races so much that I can’t fall asleep, pit-a-pat Calm me down (oh-oh-U-wow) Those soft lips that graze my cheek, what am I to do I want you, will you come to me quickly Those childlike eyes that look at me, burning with love I find myself lost in them, what do I do (what do I do) Do you feel me Honey Funny Bunny Tenderly like a sweet fragrance day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny Like our deep first kiss as hot as fireworks wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey You’re so sweet Funny Funny Funny Funny You’re so refreshing Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby I want to be held in your embrace and dream forever (Secretly Secretly) For you (A song A song) I want to sing for you (Forever Forever) I want to give you all my love (Listen) I’m about to burst (Look at me) Look at me (Come closer) Come so I can embrace you and fly to the sky Honey Funny Bunny Tenderly like a sweet fragrance day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e Honey Funny Bunny Like our deep first kiss as hot as fireworks wow-wow wow-wow Honey Honey Honey Honey You’re so sweet Funny Funny Funny Funny You’re so refreshing Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby I want to be held in your embrace and dream forever Category:Songs Category:U-Know Yunho